thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Informant (Northern Lights)
"The Informant" is the first episode and season premiere of the second season in The Walking Dead: Northern Lights. ''It is the seventh episode of the series overall. It was written by Valvedian. Plot Lars and Michael must find a way out of the situation they ended up in in the previous season. Cassandra and Michelle puts the pieces together as a voice far away reckons that he knows the enemy. Synopsis '''THEN' November 8th, 2008, Oslo “Paul just shot a guy.” The news. Didrik had informed everyone at the police station about the incident. Downtown Oslo, at 4 PM today, some deranged dude had literally walked into a mall and started firing at people with an AK47. He had somehow acquired a gun that is totally impossible to find here in the nation. Lars was shocked when he heard the news. Sure, the man was totally uncontrollable, but Lars immediately understood that something was wrong. “Paul just shot a guy,” no, that man was not any guy. It was a literal mass shooter. 41 people- 38 innocents, 2 cops, and THAT guy had been killed in this attack. Lars did some research on the shooter, who turned out to be a 24 year old Russian male, with the name of Koltsov Valetinovich. Koltsov was a music enthusiast- he had big plans on starting a guitar shop. He had asked the mall owners for permission, but they denied. Koltsov’s dreams were shattered by this choice. He didn’t want to start over, after dedicating so much time into getting supplies for his store. He wanted revenge- and he wanted it now. Lars had no idea how he had gotten his AK however. There was no recorded incident of him ordering anything from foreign countries in the last couple of years. As Lars had figured out earlier, AK’s were physically impossible to acquire here in Norway- at LEAST if you’re a Russian. “There’s no point in doing this STUPID FUCKING shit,” he yells at himself as he exits the page he is on and slams his hands on the table. Suddenly, he sees Paul’s name pop up on the screen. NOW “What the actual living fuck?” Lars looks at Michael. The darkness around him makes it hard to see if he’s actually awake or asleep. “Michael!” he whispers. No answer. Lars then jumps over to him, and starts shaking him. “Wake the fuck up, man!” he suddenly yells. The yell caused the truck driver to stop the truck. Lars hears the front door open, before it is slammed shut. “Fuck, shit,” he mumbles, as the truck driver starts walking towards the cargo area entrance. BANG! BANG! BANG! “Michael! And um- Lars! Time to get out!” the driver yells. Lars hears how he starts cutting the chains that kept the door shut. Lars slaps Michael in the face. “Wake up, dumbass!” Lars whispers into Michael’s ear. Finally, Michael wakes up. Lars looks at the door. He runs over to it. The driver begins to open it. Lars suddenly pushes it open all the way. He kicks the driver in the face, and jumps out of the truck. The driver fiddles with his handgun. He tries to grab it from it’s holster, but is punched in the face by Lars before he is able to do so. Michael suddenly jumps out of the truck, and runs for the cabin of the vehicle. Lars continuously punches the driver in the face. The driver almost blacks out, before he responds with kicking Lars in the crotch. Lars falls to the ground, moaning in pain. “I think it’s safe to say I sterilized your ass with that kick,” the driver states in a mocking tone. He laughs, as he turns around. There, Michael is standing. He is pointing a gun straight at him. The driver frowns and pulls his gun on Michael. They have a staredown. “Uh-oh” the driver utters. They continue staring at each other. Lars slowly gets up. “You shoot me, I shoot you. It’s really THAT simple,” he adds. Lars brushes his shoulders, before he launches at him. The driver hits the ground, causing him to lose the firearm. Lars picks it up. THEN Lars is shocked. Paul’s fucking DNA- it matched with Valentinovich. They are- WERE in the same family. They were cousins. After searching through some old records, Lars finds out that Valentinovich’s real name is Gary Owen, an American. He had smuggled the gun over the Atlantic, before changing his identity. Lars ponders about what he had found. Where were the security during the attack? Why did Ko- I mean, Gary do this? There’s no time to think. Lars grabs his phone, and dials his boss. RING RING RING No one picks up. He tries again. RING RING After two rings, his boss picks up. “Lars, why are you calling me this late?” his boss wonders through the phone. Lars answers in a desperate voice. “Geir, you need to see this shit.” Lars points at his screen. “They’re fucking family,” he reassures. Geir sighs. “Look, Lars, even though they are related doesn’t necessarily mean that Paul is guilty. I mean, after all, he was the one who killed him.” Lars wipes sweat off his face. Bullshit. Lars meant that he had provided enough evidence to prove Paul guilty. Geir however, had stopped him from thinking that way. Lars is now, and will continuously stay pissed off for the next upcoming weeks. NOW Lars turns towards the driver. He stares into his blank, scared eyes. He aims the gun at him. Slowly and secure. “STOP!” a male voice yells in the distance. Lars clearly doesn’t give a shit. He puts his finger on the trigger, and pulls it. BLAM! The driver falls onto his knees. He puts his left hand on his chest. “Gosh…” he utters in pain, as he falls directly on the ground, face first. Lars backs up. He hears a bright growl coming from his left. There, on the side of the road, an infected comes stumbling up on him. The infected is a kid with blonde hair and a grey beanie. There’s seemingly a gunshot wound on his chest, but Lars is unsure. “Lars! We have to go, man!” Michael yells as he enters the driver seat of the truck. Lars disobeys and walks over to the infected kid. He points the gun towards it’s head. He stares into the infected’s empty dead eyes. He turns his head towards Michael, as he slowly pulls the trigger. BLAM! Lars looks at Michael, who is now sitting in the driver seat, with his hands raised. He steps out of the truck, and glances over at Lars. “Drop the damn gun,” a man with an armored vest on yells, as he jogs towards Lars, with his gun aimed at him. Lars obeys, and throws the gun onto the ground. The man in the armored vest walks straight up to Lars, and tackles him. The man smirks. “My name is Jonas, and welcome to the Crosslands.” Lars feels dizzy while laying on the ground. “I don’t… I don’t give a… a shit,” he remarks, right before he blacks out. G A M L E B Y E N The group and the Highhogs all step off the ferry as they arrive at the camp. A genuinely pissed off Erik walks straight up to one of the benches, and sits down. He puts his head into his hands. A man with black hair steps up to the bench, and sits down as well. He suddenly bursts into tears. Erik looks up. “Are you okay?” he questions. The man shakes his head. “In the mall, I lost my fiancée,” he exclaimed. “Linea. That guy just… shot her.” Erik stares at the gravel path in front of the bench. “I just lost my wife too,” he replies. The man next to him slowly nods his head. “I’m sorry,” he adds. Meanwhile, Cassandra walks into an old kiosk, hidden away in the corner of Gamlebyen. Upon entrance, she notices a bunch of pictures on the wall to her right. She sees one in particular, where a family is eating lunch here- and the window in the background, tells her that it’s december. Cassandra continues to inspect the picture. She is shocked when she notices who’s on it. Øyvind. Øyvind, the maniac himself. Sitting there, with his family. A son and a wife. She picks up her walkie, and radios someone. BUZZ “Michie- you gotta come see this,” she utters. Peter is down by the ferry. He is looking over the river, straight into Øyvind’s territory, with his binoculars. He notices someone, just standing there. “What the fuck…?” he quietly questions himself. The person on the other side screams something unintelligible. “Okay, that’s a woman.” The female continues to scream. Peter finally gets in what she’s trying to say. “She’s screaming for help!” he yells at himself, as he runs into the ferry. Erik sighs. He jumps up from the bench. “Excuse me, uhh-” “Oliver,” the man replies before Erik is able to finish his sentence. “Okay, Oliver,” he continues. Erik rubs his forehead. “I’m gonna find Øyvind, and then, I will kill him. Chop him up, and serve the pieces to his right-hand man, Kristian.” Oliver glances at Erik. “Kristian?” he questions. Erik nods. “Kristian indeed.” T H E C R O S S L A N D S Lars slowly opens his eyes. He is laying on a bed, inside of something that seems to be an RV. In front of him, he sees the man that had spoken to him earlier; Jonas. “So… your name is Lars, right?” he interrogates. Lars frowns at Jonas. He nods, and turns his head to the right. “There’s a kid in this place, his name is Alexander,” Jonas adds. Lars nods. “And he really wants to ask you a few questions.” Lars lightly coughs. He scratches the back of head, as he gets up from the bed. “Why?” he demands. Jonas smiles. He points out of the RV’s window. “He wants to know the shit you know. And by the way, here he comes!” The door to the RV is slammed towards the wall, as Alexander steps inside. He is a mid-teens boy with brown hair. He has a notebook in his hands. “He is all yours, kiddo,” Jonas acclaims as he steps out of the RV, and slams the door shut. Alexander sits down on a chair. “S-s-so, um, Lars, right?” he silently stutters. Lars doesn’t answer. He just gapes. “I am, uh, Alexander- and, uh, I am here t-t-to ask you a few quest- questions.” Lars inclines. He scratches his neck. “Yeah, what’s up?” he inquires. Alexander breathes heavily. He tries to say something, but his stuttering abruptly ends his sentence. “I just w-w-w-wondered if you h-hurt my dad,” he adds, as his stuttering gets worse and worse. Lars has a sad expression on his face. Alexander continues to stutter. “I’m so s-sorry, I gotta go,” he exclaims, as he runs out of the RV. Jonas looks at Alexander. What a poor fucking kid. Suddenly, someone walks up to him. “Oh hey, Noah,” Jonas welcomely greets the man. Noah has golden hair, and a beard. He smiles at Jonas. “So, where did you bring that other guy?” he immediately questions. Jonas rubs his hair back and forth. “Kristian is taking him to the tower right now,” Jonas responds. “Only to show him what we will do if they don’t obey us.” Noah points at the RV. “What about him?” he asks. Jonas sighs. “I have no idea,” he replies. He then notices a man wearing a black winter jacket, walking straight for the RV. This man- is Harry Eriksrud. Lars jumps out of the bed. He quietly examines the RV, searching for weapons. Suddenly, the door to the RV is kicked open by Harry. He storms into the RV and punches Lars in the face. “GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAR!” he yells. Jonas and Noah come running. “Jesus, Harry, you didn’t have to punch the son of a bitch,” Jonas states as soon as he enters the vehicle. Harry aggressively walks back and forth. “Get him out,” he exclaims. “You guys treat me like shit, I’ll treat the new ones as shit. Now get out!” Jonas and Noah both grab Lars, and lift him up. They all exit the RV. ' ' Michael wakes up. He is inside of a car. The car, is in the middle of the forest. In front of him, he notices a tall tower. “You see that, Michael?” a deep male voice utters from outside of the vehicle. Michael turns his head to his right. He notices the man who had taken him earlier. “That’s Sprinkelet. The tower where we punish those who dare to oppose us.” Michael gags. ‘The tower where punish those who dare to oppose us’. What kind of bullshit is that? This isn’t Game of Thrones- or whatever. “Who the hell are you even?” Michael questions. The man giggles. “Not the point, but- hey, my name is Kristian. Nice to meet you, Michael!” Michael tries to open the door. It’s locked. Kristian begin to walk towards the driver seat again. “Let’s return to the Crosslands, amigo,” he yells as he taps the car window. He opens the door to the driver seat, and enters the car. He slams the door shut. “You okay?” he inquires. Michael slowly nods, keeping a weirded out expression on his face. “Great! Now let’s go!” Kristian yells, as he pushes the ‘play’ button on the CD player inside of the car. Damage Inc. by Metallica starts to play. The long, calm opening- with static waves in the background, is interrupted by the sudden sound of James Hetfield hammering on his rhythm guitar. Kristian begins to bang his head. “Dealing out the agony within!” James sings. “Charging hard and no one’s gonna give in!” Kristian sings with Hetfield. Cliff Burton’s incredible bass makes the whole car shake. Michael face palms. “I really thought you were gonna kill me just now,” he states. Kristian laughs. “I am no type to commit these heinous actions,” he replies with. “Gabriel, Sander, and Harry most certainly is.” Michael looks at Kristian. “Who?” he asks. “You’ll see, sooner or later,” Kristian answers, as they continue towards the Crosslands. ' ' Peter struggles to start the ferry. “Come on!” he yells at himself, hoping that it will work. But once again, he fails. He gives up this time. The lady on the other side is already gone. Maybe he was just seeing things. He exits the ferry. Cassandra and Michelle stare at the picture. “He has a son,” Michelle points out. “Well, no shit, Michie,” Cassandra replies. They both stay silent for a few seconds. “Fuck this,” Michelle suddenly exclaims. “We should go looking for Lars and Michael, not just look at some old pictures!” Cassandra nods. “You’re right. But how are we gonna find them?” Michelle doesn’t answer. “Exactly. They’ll figure this out, Michie,” Cassandra says, as she leaves the kiosk. Jonathan finishes patching up Theresa. “You feeling better now?” he demands. Theresa rolls her eyes. “For the thousandth time, I’m okay,” she responds. “It’s just that- it’s been a week, since shit started hitting the fan, and we’re already fighting with someone. I’m not built for this shit, Jonathan!” Jonathan shakes his head. “Me neither,” he states. “We were dragged into this by some psychopathic killer who only wanted to hurt us just because we went through his territory. I don’t want to be a part of this. We should leave, Theresa.” Theresa gasps. “No!” she returns. “We can’t just leave now! We have to help our friends! Cause if we don’t help them, then sooner or later, they will all die!” Jonathan sighs. He looks at Theresa. “No, you’re wrong,” he adds. “If we leave, there will be no difference. As you said yourself, we aren’t built for this. Cause when we aren’t built for something, but we still do it, we lose. That simple. If we continue to fight- one of us, if not both, will die. And it will happen, trust me.” Theresa frowns at Jonathan. “You don’t know that,” she states, as she walks out of the room. Michelle sees Peter walking in front of her. “Peter! Wait up!” she yells. Peter stops up. “Hey, Michelle,” he responds. “You alright?” Michelle nods. “Yeah, I’m fine. What about you?” she continues. Peter shakes his head. He looks over the river, towards Torvbyen. “I saw somebody,” he states. “It was a woman. She was screaming for help, so I tried to start the ferry. It didn’t work, so I gave up.” Michelle pats Peter on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Pete,” she excuses. Suddenly, she stops up. “The radio! I need to check if Andreas is there!” she yells, as she runs off. Peter follows right after. Jonathan exits the building. Cold. So god damn cold. He’s freezing out there. He feels something wet and soaky hit his face. That was not a raindrop. That was snow. Jonathan looks up. Above him, thousands of small snowflakes come falling down towards the ground. He smiles. Suddenly, he notices Michelle and Peter, running towards the radio room. Jonathan thinks for a second, as he runs to the room, himself. Michelle enters the room, and turns on the radio. She grabs the microphone. “Andreas! Do you copy?” There’s no answer. Only the sound of statics. She tries again. “Andreas! Are you there? Do you copy, god damn it?!” Suddenly, Andreas replies. “Michelle!” Michelle smiles. “Are you okay?” she asks him. “The camp was attacked by the dead! We defeated them, but lost many men.” Michelle’s smile becomes more of a sad expression as she hears this. “Oh shit- I’m sorry, Andreas.” “Thanks. Those were good men.” Michelle sits down on the chair. “Is there still any hope for a future, Andreas?” Silence fills the room, as Andreas doesn’t reply. “Andreas?” “We don’t know yet. We have reached contact with multiple individuals, one of them also being in Fredrikstad.” Michelle is shocked. “What was that person’s name.” “His name was… Uh, Øyvind.” Michelle and the others gasp. Cassandra, Erik, and Oliver enters the room. “Oh my god. What did he say?” “He told me that he was attacked, and that he managed to take two people hostage. He then said that he originally had planned to throw them off a tower, but he wanted them to be sent to ‘the graves’ instead.” Erik nods. “I know what he meant by that,” he states. “What?” Peter questions. Erik nods and walks further into the room. “The graves, is a church in Gressvik called the Crosslands,” he exclaims. “They are there. Who’s gonna come with me?” Michelle, Peter, and Oliver raise their hands. “Are you sure?” Cassandra questions. “Yes,” Erik confirms. “I’ve been there before. They’re affiliated with Øyvind, and their leader is called Kristian.” Oliver nods. “The ferry stopped working,” Peter suddenly claims. “So we gotta take the long way round, ERIK.” Erik clinches his teeth. “Sorry about destroying your precious bridge,” he states. “We definitely didn’t slow Øyvind and his folks down by doing that. Also, we cut the trade routes with the swedes, remember?” Michelle interrupts the talk. “Come on, let’s go,” she utters, as they head for Peter’s car. Erik looks out of the car window. Fields. And a few houses, there and then. The typical Southern Norwegian landscape- fields, and small hills. There is also a lot of snow. And before they know it, they’ve entered a new, smaller city; Sarpsborg. Erik notices something when they enter the city. It’s like a helicopter crash. “Peter, stop the car,” he orders. “We should take a look at this.” They all exit the car. “Holy fuck- look at this shit!” Michelle exclaims. They are looking at the wreck of a helicopter, no, actually two helicopters. Oliver looks to his right. He notices a silhouette. “Over there!” he yells. The others quickly react, and begin to run after the figure. The person runs into an alleyway. On the other side, the alley splits up into four ways. “Okay, we split up!” Peter yells. “Michelle, you come with me!” Peter and Michelle runs to the left, while Oliver and Erik runs to the right. “Alright, you turn back and go straight forward,” Erik commands Oliver. “Alright, boss,” Oliver responds, as he does what Erik told him to do. Erik continues down the alleyway, at an high speed. Suddenly, someone steps out in the way in front of him. Erik turns around, where another person is standing. “Who the hell are you?” he demands. One of the people step towards him, and punches him in the face. Erik gets knocked out by that punch. The two figures lift him up, as a van with the logo “Strömstad Raiders” written on it stops up. Under the main logo, a small text appears. Closer, and closer, we finally see what it says. ‘Supported by Anti-Fascist movements’ The people put Erik inside of the van, and gets in themselves. The van then drives off. THEN “You cannot deny it anymore,” Lars whispers in his boss’ face. “I have enough evidence to prove Paul guilty.” Geir shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Lars, but you don’t,” he replies. Lars frowns at Geir. Meanwhile, behind the corner, Didrik is secretly listening in on Lars. Lars, the informant himself. NOW Lars is tied to a chair inside of the church. The lights are off. Everything is so dark. Jonas suddenly enters. “Listen, Lars,” he says as soon as he reaches him. “I want to talk to you about something rather important.” Lars nods. “Okay, then. Spit it out.” Jonas sits down on one of the benches. “What is your problem with Øyvind?” he asks. What a strange question. Øyvind purposefully tried to kill his friends, that’s the problem. Lars doesn’t answer. He just lifts his eyebrows. “You see,” Jonas continues. “I have one problem, myself.” Lars listens now. If Jonas has the same ideology as him, he could convince him to help him. “He came here, and he just- swept my leadership position away. He passed it on to Kristian, well, mostly on himself, but Kristian leads this place now.” Lars scratches the back of his head again. “And, your point is-” Jonas suddenly interrupts Lars. “That is my point. My problem with Øyvind is that he ruined this place. We lost multiple people after he arrived, and I do not like it. I’m willing to help you, if you help me take this place back.” Lars nods. “Deal,” he states. Jonas gets up, and unties Lars. “Now, we’ll get Michael, and I’ll set you free-” Suddenly, somebody turns the light on. It’s a woman. Jonas acts surprised. “Oh, hey, Lilly!” he says. A boy follows her inside. “Jonas, I’m sorry, I’ll leave-” “No, no, no! It’s alright. Just don’t say anything, alright?” Lilly nods. “Um… okay,” she affirms him, as she turns around. The boy then notices Jonas. “Oh, what’s up, Jonas!” the boy exclaims. Jonas smiles and raises his hand. “I’m good, Thomas, what about you?” he responds. “I don’t know, man,” he says, as Lilly drags him out of the church. Jonas sighs in relief. “That was Lilly… Harry’s wife,” he claims. “He abuses her, and their son, Thomas.” Lars gasps. “You know what? Let’s go and find Michael,” Jonas states, as they both walk towards the door. ' ' “Psst! Michael!” Lars whispers. Michael turns around. He is locked inside of a room with a bed, a door, a toilet and a window. Oh, and a sink. Jonas unlocks the door. “I’m getting you out,” he asserts. Michael nods, as he quietly exits the room. They run for the church entrance gates. Lars and Michael both climb over. Jonas stands still on the other side. “Remember our deal, Lars,” Jonas repeats, as he runs back towards the church. “Remember our deal.” Lars sees the truck, still standing there, in the middle of the road. Michael nods, as they both run for it. They enter, start the engine, and drives off. ' ' Over at Gamlebyen, Cassandra and Kaja try to fix the ferry. “Poor Peter,” Cassandra states. “And poor girl.” Kaja looks outside of the ferry windows. “What if she was one of Øyvind’s people?” she inquires. “She could have been a trap, for all that we know.” Cassandra giggles. “A trap on the other side of the 100 meter wide river is pretty stupid,” she says. They both laugh now. On the other side of the river, however, someone is looking at the ferry through a pair of binoculars. We now see who it is. It is Øyvind. And he is not alone- at least ten people are standing behind him. “We know the streets of the old town better than what they do themselves!” he exclaims to them. “Yeah!” they all yell. “We know how, and when, to attack them!” he adds. “Yeah!” “We know who to kill, and who to capture!” “Yeah!” “We know that we have already won!” “Yeah!” Other Cast Co-Stars * Florian David Fitz as Oliver * Noah Jupe as Thomas Eriksrud * Peter Haber as Geir Ulrichsen * Matt Damon as Didrik Tale Uncredited * Tarjei Sandvik Moe as Melvin * Unknown as Sven Björnheimen * Unknown as Raider Deaths * Koltsov Valetinovich (Pre-Apocalypse, Confirmed Fate) * Truck Driver (Alive) * Melvin (Zombified) Trivia * First appearance of Alexander. * First appearance of Kristian. * First appearance of Jonas. * First appearance of Harry Eriksrud. * First appearance of Lilly Eriksrud. * First appearance of Thomas Eriksrud. * First appearance of Oliver. * First (and last) appearance of Melvin. (Zombified)) * First (and last) appearance of Geir Ulrichsen. (Flashback, Unknown) * Last appearance of Didrik Tale. (Flashback) * First appearance of the Crosslands. * As of this episode, Peter, Øyvind, Kaja and Jonas has been added to the opening credits. **It is also the first episode to feature Andreas Hansen and Kristian as series regulars. They are both listed under also starring. * The title of this episode, "The Informant", refers to Lars informing Geir about Paul being corrupt. Category:Valvedian Category:Northern Lights Category:Season Premiere